Full Moon
by ranko1996
Summary: This story will leave you breathless!
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon

Preface

The thirst was unbearable. Thinking about killing a human being made me want to cry, but being a vampire that I was I couldn't! As I looked at the woman who transformed me and the man who turned me 17 I wondered how I could live with this. I was a 13 year old but now a 17 year old bloodthirsty, newborn vampire!

Camping

I got up at 8:00am getting ready for summer camp. My sister was already up making breakfast for me and her. I looked at what she chose to wear. She was wearing a pink tank top that shows her belly and short jean shorts. They used to be jeans but she ripped the legs.

"Good morning Sue!" my twin sis Simone greeted me.

"Mone, shouldn't you wear more than THAT? I mean, there is 9 year olds in our group." I asked her. She stared at me and shrugged.

"O come on! If they have a problem they can just look away. Besides, what do you expect a werewolf to wear in the middle of the summer?" she countered.

She was right; ever since she turned into a werewolf she has been so hot. Mom freaked out when she felt her temperature so she had to explain to her and she understood only after Simone transformed into a wolf right in front of our mom's eyes. I found out the day after that.

'Mom's gone, so do you want to go on my back?' Simone thought.

'Sure, but make sure nobody sees you' I thought back.

See, I have a special gift. I can communicate with anybody with my mind. My sis doesn't have that sort of gift but she is very fast. She can out run the fastest thing in the world, and I am not kidding!

Anyway, we ate our breakfast and got our stuff and left.

'Are you sure you want to come camping with me? I mean, what is there to do for you anyway?' I asked her through my mind so I could keep our cover.

'Sure I'm sure! Besides after that dream I had the night before, I have to make sure you don't get in trouble' Simone answered.

Simone has dreams about things that are about to happen so she gets a lot of dreams about me and so far they were right. She once dreamed that I was going to get hit by a bus and it almost happened too if she wasn't there to save me.

'O, come on Mone! Do you REALLY think that vampires will come to get me just to get to you?!' I asked her.

'Hey, you never know. It could happen'

Just then we were there, The JCCGV (Jewish Community Centre of Greater Vancouver). This place was where the summer camp was run. We loved this place and we REALLY loved the summer camp here.

We went through the doors and walked into the big place that we called "the living room". It was a room next to Nava's, the food place we sometimes eat when Simone is REALLY hungry. We sat on one of the couches there and I got out my Eclipse book. I was on the epilogue; it is in Jacob's perspective. I am a Twilight addict and my sister read the series and loved it.

I heard Simone talking to our friend Josh but I didn't stop reading since I wanted to finish Eclipse so I could read Breaking Dawn. Josh was our bestest friend in the whole world and I think Simone has a crush on him but I don't say anything since I don't want to get Simone mad.

I read more and more and finally finished so I went to give my mom the book so I didn't need to bring it with me.

My mom works here with the seniors. I love that because we could see her here when we were in summer camp. My mom was talking with one of the staff that worked here.

"Here mom, take this. I finished it" I said giving her the book. She gave me a hug and I went back.

"Hurry up Sue! It's time to go!" Simone called when I got close.

I walked faster so I could be on time. When I got there I picked up my bag and followed my sis and Josh to the entrance.

When we got to the gym where we always meet. We saw the other groups and we ran to our corner. I greeted some of the campers and dropped off my stuff. Simone started talking to Josh about Harry Potter.

She just saw the sixth movie yesterday and she can't stop talking about it. I got really annoyed so I sat down on the ground to read.

I was so into my book I didn't even notice that they started singing those babyish songs they sing every morning. I kept reading since singing was an option.

Simone loved that part of the morning, but only because she loves singing. She's really good at it too. After that we went to the bus, loaded off our stuff and left.

It was a two hour drive so I fell asleep for an hour but Simone slept for the whole ride. She was up all night scouting out for what she calls "bloodsuckers". See Simone had a dream that I turned into a "bloodsucker" and she has been watching me ever since.

'Wake up Simone! We're here' I thought as Simone woke up.

We set up our tents and had dinner. I went to the lake with everyone else but Simone wanted to take a nap instead.

I lied to the counselors that she couldn't sleep last night. (Which was sort of true but she couldn't sleep because she was protecting me)

The water felt cool and refreshing. I loved the feeling of the water, but I knew it will be getting dark soon so I got out with everybody else.

When we got in close range of the site I started contacting Simone through my mind.

'Mone? You up? We are coming now'

I didn't hear her so I thought she was still sleeping. I got into the tent and saw her still sleeping like I thought. She looked her age when she sleeps. I wondered why she looked that way.

I lay on my mat and read Breaking Dawn. Some of the girls started coming in too. I ignored their chatting and kept reading. When I finished the chapter I started reading their minds.

'I can't believe Simone is really 13. She looks about 20 or something' the girl Miya thought looking at Simone sleeping. I pretended that I was still reading but kept reading their minds.

'Hope I can sleep tonight with all that snoring' another girl named Mia thought rolling her eyes.

I hated eavesdropping but I was bored and they were thinking about my sis! When Shoshanna, one of the counselors, came to sing us to sleep I forgot about what happened and fell asleep.

The next day was simple enough. We went to a better lake to swim at, Simone got mad at a kid named Noam. Noam had special needs so he didn't know better. Simone almost busted out of her bathing suit and killed Noam as a wolf. I luckily knew what to do. I sang in my head "Bella's Lullaby" because Simone always calms down when she hears that song.

After that episode, we had ice cream and went back to the site. Simone and I played with Josh. We played Crazy Eights. I always lost and Simone and Josh always win. I hated that but didn't complain.

After that we went into our tents.

'Simone, you got REALLY close to reveling your secret! You know that Noam has special needs!' I thought not wanting the others to hear.

'Well, I can't help myself! That kid is getting on my last nerves! He got mud in my hair' she answered.

I rolled my eyes before I countiued.

'Who cares Simone! We don't want anyone taking you into some animal shelter or something' I thought back.

She snorted and went to sleep.

'Well, it is getting late, I should get to sleep' I thought closing my eyes not knowing of the danger coming at me.

Authors' Notes: Well there you have it! Full Moon Chapter one! This book is based on something that REALLY happened to me. In each chapter Susie and Simone change perspectives. This chapter it was in Susies' perspective, and next chapter it will be in Simone's! Hope you keep reading and I think you! Also, see trailer to this on youtube!

Follow link:

.com/watch?v=IuFnU1IX7UY&feature=channel_page


	2. Chapter 2

Full Moon

2. This is why I HATE bloodsuckers!

I woke up to this terrible smell. I opened my eyes and sat up. I waited a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I saw that everyone was awake. My sis had a freaked out look on her face. I worried and wished that I had her powers.

"Simone…… vampires……. Here……… help……." Was all that Susie could say. She was really freaked out about something.

I opened the tent with no sweat, went outside to meet the bloodsuckers.

"Leave now, if you know what's good for you!" I warned.

"Oh, I knew I smelled something rotten in the air" One of the bloodsuckers said.

She had long red hair like fire. Her eyes were black like coal. Her partner was taller than her. He had his brown hair combed back and his eyes were a golden brown. He was the one to talk again.

"Listen, Dog! We're only here for your sister! So, let us through and nobody will get hurt" he said.

"No, I will not! She is my sister and you'll not touch her BLOODSUCKER!" I yelled.

I felt the burning as I turned into a wolf. I jumped at the guy first. He put up a struggle. I bit him in the shoulder trying to bite it off. He threw me and I hit a tree.

"See, dog! You can't stop us when we want something." He said laughing.

I jumped at him again. While I fought with him the woman went to the tent where my sis was. I tried to get to her but the other bloodsucker pined me down.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" I heard my sis screaming as the woman tried to capture her. She ran out trying to make a break for it. She was caught in seconds.

'SUSIE!' I thought, knowing that she could hear. The man got off me and went to the woman.

I jumped at him and he used my sis as a shield. I stopped myself before the impact.

'Cheater!' I thought.

"Cheater!" Susie said repeating what I just thought.

"Well, what can I say, I guess us 'bloodsuckers' are just cheaters that suck blood" he said pretending to bite Susie.

"Stop that! Gross!" Susie yelped as he kissed her neck.

'Susie, stay calm! I'll save you!' I thought.

I jumped at the woman and I missed. They were gone, taking Susie with them.

'SUSIE!!!!!!!!!!' I thought. I looked behind me, remembering the others.

"S-Simone? Is that you? What happened?" Miya asked.

I looked at her and ran into the tent. I got my clothes and ran into the trees. I turned back into a human, put my clothes on, and went back.

"Sorry everyone, I have to go and save my sis, tell my mom I love her" I said running away.

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the voices yelling behind me. Angry tears came down my cheeks as I ran.

'I will NOT let those bloodsuckers turn MY twin sis into one of them!' I thought.

I crossed the border without anyone seeing me and stopped to rest at the beach. Breathing hard, I let my brain run free.

'I know that woman. She fits the description of Victoria. That's it! If Victoria exists then the Quileute pack must also exists!' I stood up, took my clothes off, tied them to my feet and let my wolf self form.

'Now, off to La Push!' I yelled in my head running towards La Push.

It took me two days to get there. When I got to forks I got really excited. I loved the twilight series and it will be fun to see the pack. I ran into the woods heading straight to La Push. I could smell fire and other werewolves. I was almost there when a voice went into my head.

'Simone! Where are you? I'm scared, help me!' I knew who it was. It was my sis!

'Susie?! Where are you? I'm at La Push' I thought forgetting that I was still running.

'I don't know! Help! Vampires everywhere!' that was the last thing she thought.

I was really tired and was weak of hunger. I used to be ok with no sleep and no food but for some reason I was very weak. I could see the bonfire up ahead. I could only walk. 'H-help….. M-me….' I thought too weak to remember that they couldn't hear me. They all looked at me, and I blacked out.

When I woke up and I was in my human form wearing my clothes. I looked around and saw that I was in a house, on a couch.

"So, you're awake" I turned to the boy beside me. It was Seth Clearwater. I knew it because his looks matched the description in the book.

"Hi, where am I?" I asked him still very tired.

"You're in my house." He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"I'm Seth Clearwater, and you are?" he asked me still smiling.

"I'm Simone Deslauriers" I answered.

"Simone, nice name! So, Simone what are you doing here in La Push?" he asked holding my hand. I blushed and thought.

"Uh….." I couldn't speak. It was like all my problems went away the moment he looked at me. I knew what had happened to me. I had imprinted on Seth and he on me.

"My sis has been captured by bloodsuckers. I know one of them, her name is Victoria" Seth winched when he heard the name and I knew why but I kept talking.

"My sis has supernatural powers and I think Victoria is going to turn her and use her powers and….." I stopped when Seth looked at me funny.

"This isn't good at all, Sam will need to know this right away" I don't think he was talking to me but I didn't really care.

"Simone, you came at a great time" he smiled again and got up. I followed since he wouldn't let go of my hand. We ran out the door into the woods and he led me to Sam. Sam was with the wolf pack.

"Oh Seth, the girl is awake finally. What is it?" he asked. I was glad that they were all in their human form or else I would have to see Sam naked.

"Simone?" Seth looked at me. He wanted me to tell him. I didn't want to but when he asked it all slipped out.

"A woman named Victoria has kidnapped my sister and I need help" They all looked at me thinking.

"Why would she kidnap a mortal?" the guy I think was Jacob asked me.

"She has supernatural powers" I answered.

"What kind?"

"She can communicate with anyone with her mind. She can also read minds"

"Incredible" Sam said.

"Well, I also have powers as well…" I whispered to myself forgetting that they could hear me.

"What kind of powers?" Seth asked me. He just wanted more and more info about me as possible.

"Well, my dreams are like visions….. so I sort of see the future" I mumbled. I was a little embarrassed talking about myself to people I just met. Even though I knew them from the book. Too bad I didn't read Breaking Dawn so I could help them when this was over.

"That's awesome! You're the coolest werewolf I know!" Seth exclaimed giving me a big smile. I wanted him to always smile cause his smile was the sun to me.

I heard a growl so I turned to see that Jacob had left. I didn't ask why cause I didn't care.

"What's his problem?" Seth wondered.

"Jacob doesn't like being around imprinted werewolves" Quil answered.

'Is imprinting that easy to notice?' I asked myself.

After the meeting with the werewolves Seth and I went to a meadow to talk. I knew that this was Bella and Edwards' meadow.

"Simone, how old are you?" Seth asked me.

"13…."

"Only two years apart, that's great!" he said with relief.

"You're 15?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Ya, but I don't care that we are different ages I still like you"

"Why did you take me here?"

"Well, I want to know everything about you!"

"Ok, shoot"

Authors' Notes:

Hey guys waz up? I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Now if I messed anything up with the characters or the story line then don't tell me! I don't care! So, next chapter is Susies' point of view! What will happen? Well, you just have to read it to find out!


End file.
